


Mated

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kosmo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Blood, F/M, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith, Omega Krolia - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: "Keith, I want to help you." Krolia pulls her hand up, over his shoulder and throat to cup his jaw and lift it.Keith's eyes are dark, even in the dawning light of day. His lips part around heavy breaths. He shuffles a little, knees spreading a little wider."Please-""Kosmo wants to help, too."Keith looks over his shoulder, hair falling into his eyes."W-what? I-"Krolia pets his cheek and pushes the hair away from his face gently."Kosmo loves you, Keith. Very much. He'd do anything for you. Helping you would be no big thing to ask of him."





	Mated

Kosmo wakes one night to Keith twitching in his sleep like he does when has bad dreams sometimes.  
  


His friend makes a thin, high noise and rolls, dislodging Kosmo from his chest.  
  


Kosmo huffs, whines back and noses under Keith's jaw. He smells _so good.  
  
_

Keith wakes when Kosmo laps at his jaw and neck, breathing heavy and loud. His eyes are so big; dark and glassy as they flick down to the way Kosmo’s tongue darts over his skin.  
  


His hair's messy and Kosmo wants to nose it. He's unusually warm, even through the second skin he wears.  
  


Keith makes the noise again, something that pulls at his insides and makes him feel desperate. It tugs another answering noise from him as he steps forward, claws digging into the dirt.  
  


Slowly, Keith blinks, and the shininess of his eyes grows a little clearer.  
  


He gasps, one hand shoving down between his legs. He pushes at Kosmo's muzzle with the other.  
  


"Kosmo, no. Not- Not right now, boy. Go.....Go sleep with Krolia, okay?"  
  


Kosmo huffs a whine. Keith isn't alright. Keith needs him. He turns his head, licks at the fingers on his shoulder.  
  


Keith's eyes darken further and his whole body arches and that wild, musky scent thickens. He bites his lower lip, sharp little teeth sinking into the curve. It muffles the sound that climbs his throat and Kosmo lets another whine issue in response.  
  


 _You need me._ He presses forward against Keith's hand.  
  


Keith shakes his head hard and pushes him back again.  
  


"Kosmo. No. Go. Please."  
  


Kosmo whimpers but acquiesces. If it's what Keith wants, he'll do it. He pads over to Krolia's sleeping form and folds himself down. He rests his head atop his paws, ears pricked and eyes still watchfully pointed in his friend's direction.  
  


Keith breathes, every inhale and exhale shuddering as he fumbles with the nearly invisible line at the back of his suit. The second skin slowly peels off under Keith's hands.  
  


Keith falls onto his back, legs bending as they lift and he tugs at the restrictive skin.  
  


Kosmo's seen Keith before but this is different.  
  


He hasn't seen these parts of Keith; a peek of soft folds almost the same color as his mouth when the second skin works up his legs and off to land in a messy pile that gets kicked away.  
  


Keith's pale in the moonlight; thin dark fur over his legs, a thicker patch between his legs where he's pink, a trail that thins further as it climbs his belly.  
  


The wild scent threads through the air and Kosmo huffs.  
  


Keith's feet touch the ground, his back arching in the packed dirt of their little clearing. Lithe legs fall open as flushed fingers arrow down.  
  


The pale skin of Keith's inner thighs is shiny-wet and Kosmo's muzzle opens, tongue lolling out over his teeth.  
  


Keith's fingers dip through wet fur and collect slick. Another tiny noise filters through his clenched jaw but at the first rub of his own fingers, his mouth drops open and the whimpers and whines are no longer locked behind his teeth and lips. He arches, soft chest pushing up, his two little nipples peaked and dark in the night air.  
  


His fingers slip further down and Kosmo whines as he watches them sink inside that pink place between Keith's legs.  
  


The mixture of the slick sounds, scent, and Keith's noises must wake Krolia.  
  


Kosmo feels her shift at his back, feels her sit up and turn. He hears her scent the air. He growls softly when she moves as if to stand but doesn't turn his head. He can't, not when Keith's legs have fallen wide,  slick skin smudged with dirt. Not when Keith's pushing four fingers into himself and keening loudly. Not when Keith's whole body bows and shakes and more slick mats the fur between his legs.  
  


Kosmo can feel Krolia looking down at him, can feel the way her muscles coil and relax beneath her skins.  
  


Keith moans quietly, legs slowly coming together as he sits up. The soft swells of his chest cast the smallest shadows. His nipples are still dark and peaked. His belly trembles as he finally looks over at the pair of them.  
  


"My heat-"  
  


Krolia shifts again, slowly rises to her feet.  
  


Kosmo does, too, wanting nothing more than to bound over to Keith and lick the sweat from his skin. To breathe in that wild, musky scent. To help him. To lap up every smear of the slick between his shaking legs.  
  


Krolia hushes him and allows Kosmo to press along her legs as she walks.  
  


"It's alright."  
  


Keith makes a thin, high sound, body arching again.  
  


"It's worse than the last."  
  


Krolia stoops, arms looping under her son's arms and knees. She lifts him easily; so like a mother picking her pup up by the scruff. She shushes Keith's noise of protest and pauses at Kosmo's low, rumbling growl.  
  


"I mean him no harm. I care for him as you do."  
  


Kosmo lets his muzzle smooth from its wrinkling and whuffs.  
  


"Kosmo, c'mon." Keith's voice is low and raspy. One arm reaches down, fingers sinking into Kosmo's coarse fur.  
  


Kosmo leans into the touch and huffs when it moves away as Krolia makes for the trees.  
  


Light threads the sky with feathers of pink and gold. The pitch violet expanse slowly pales and gives way to blue with every passing moment.  
  


The animals of the forests begin to wake as others return home to slumber. Birds chirp and sing, hidden away amongst the branches and bracken.  
  


Krolia forges through the thinning trees and steps into a bright clearing.  
  


The water glitters in the rising sun, crystalline.  
  


Kosmo bounds toward the edge of the pool and dips his head for a drink.  
  


The fine sand shuffles at his side as Krolia sets Keith down.  
  


Slender fingers dip into the water, cupping and lifting, dripping as Keith tries to keep his balance and drink at the same time. He gives up after a moment, braces his elbows in the sand and bends down to drink from the source.  
  


Kosmo licks the last water droplets from his muzzle as he admires the curve of his friend's spine and the graceful fold of his legs.  
  


Krolia twists as she frees herself of her own second skin and lets it fall safely away from the reach of the pool. She's furred, moreso than Keith, and the swell of her chest is larger. From there, though, their builds are almost the same. It's easy to tell that she's his friend's mother.  
  


Keith rears back from the pool, water running down his throat. He catches his breath, fingers pressing into the sand in rhythmic little movements. The heady sweet-musk scent grows thicker.  
  


Krolia lays a palm flat against his spine as she kneels and coaxes him away from the edge of the water. She shushes the needy sound that tumbles from his mouth and rubs his back.  
  


"It's alright, little one."  
  


Keith pants, eyes gone glassy once more. His fingers dig into the sand as his thighs spread minutely. The swell of his ass presses back, the folds of his cunt parting a touch with the movement.  
  


Kosmo whines, shuffles under Krolia's knowing gold and violet gaze.  
  


Keith pants, arches into his mother's touch with a soft mewl.  
  


"I- I need-"  
  


"I know, little one. You're not alone."  
  


Keith keens, back arching and head tossing back as he kneads at the ground. Slick slides down his thighs and makes the pale skin shine. It makes the dark fur between his legs stick and tangle.  
  


Kosmo wants nothing more than to bury his muzzle there and lick.  
  


"Keith, I want to help you." Krolia pulls her hand up, over his shoulder and throat to cup his jaw and lift it.  
  


Keith's eyes are dark, even in the dawning light of day. His lips part around heavy breaths. He shuffles a little, knees spreading a little wider.  
  


"Please-"  
  


"Kosmo wants to help, too."  
  


Keith looks over his shoulder, hair falling into his eyes.  
  


"W-what? I-"  
  


Krolia pets his cheek and pushes the hair away from his face gently.  
  


"Kosmo loves you, Keith. Very much. He'd do anything for you. Helping you would be no big thing to ask of him."  
  


The muscles in Keith's back flicker. He licks his lips. A fresh trickle of slick slides from the pink peeking from his thin fur.  
  


"But-"  
  


"He loves you, Keith. Do you love him?"  
  


Keith nods without hesitation, head bobbing in his mother's palm.  
  


"There's no shame in wanting him. He keeps you safe. He cares for you, makes you smile and laugh. He adores you wholeheartedly. He'd make you a handsome Alpha."  
  


Violet eyes fly wide even as slim hips cant back and slick wets his thighs.  
  


"The two of you have a strong bond already. It's alright. Let him help you, little one."  
  


Keith lets out a shuddering breath, eyes flickering between Kosmo and Krolia before he nods.  
  


"Please. I want him. I want you. Need you both-"  
  


Krolia smiles gently and shushes him once more.  
  


"You have us, always. We love you. Let us do this for you."  
  


The sound that drops from Keith's mouth is quiet and wet as Krolia lets her hand fall from his face.  
  


She moves to his side and drapes one arm over his back. Her long fingers skate over his sweaty skin. She massages the curves of his ass before pulling them apart and lifting her gaze to Kosmo.  
  


Kosmo doesn't need words to understand a summons.  
  


He's at Keith's back instantly, head dipping down as he sniffs. His breath washes over Keith's skin and the boy wriggles, spine bowing low.  
  


Kosmo licks tentatively, careful to be gentle with just the tip of his tongue at first.  
  


Keith bucks against them, gasping wildly before making a strangled noise of pleasure.  
  


The taste of Omega slick coats Kosmo's tongue, wild and rich. He broadens the swipes of his tongue and laps along the seam of his friend. Something little, fat, and firm rolls under his ministrations. It earns him a husky, needy noise every time. He feels the fluttering edges of soaked heat and a tighter pucker above that.  
  


Kosmo laps and licks, following the roll and buck of Keith's hips.  
  


Krolia lifts one large, slim hand from the swell of her son's ass and strokes over the thick fur of Kosmo's ruff. She rubs slick and spit into the finer fur around his muzzle and pets his ears with murmured praise for the pair of them.  
  


The tip of Kosmo's tongue slips deeper and presses past the very edges of that fluttering hole. The heady, wild taste is stronger here and Kosmo groans as he tries to lick more free.  
  


Keith wails, sharp and ringing. His whole body shivers mightily and hot slick gushes over Kosmo's tongue.  
  


Krolia's hand tightens in his ruff and tows him back.  
  


He snarls a little but quiets when he hears Keith moaning his name, needy and reverent.  
  


The hand on his neck lifts. The fingers on Keith's ass creep inward a touch and squeeze.  
  


Krolia drags the fingertips of her free hand through the mess of slick and canine spit. The digits dip between plump folds and smooth sticky fur out of the way.  
  


Slowly, Krolia spreads her fingers, affording Kosmo an unimpeded look at his friend's cunt.  
  


Keith's so pink he's almost red, now. A fat, dark nub rests at the top of his sex. There's a set of holes messed with a mix of slick and drool; one small and furled tight further back, the other parted hungrily and the source of the slick.  
  


Kosmo whines, licks his muzzle and lets his tongue loll out over his teeth.  
  


He can feel the muscles of his sheath twitching. Can feel his cock hardening and slipping free of the thin, finely-furred skin.  
  


Krolia slowly rubs the pads of her fingers over that needy hole. She murmurs soothingly to Keith when he sobs a jumbled bunch of words.  
  


Three fingers sink in easily. Slick rises up around and between them, clear and sticky.   
  
  
She works them deep before spreading them and bending to let her own saliva drip among the wetness.  
  


Keith jolts, tightening around her touch with a low, hot sound that makes the head of Kosmo's cock peek out from its sheath.  
  


"Keith. Little one," Krolia pulls her fingers free.  
  


Keith's head lifts from the sand, grains of it sticking to his sweaty skin and damp hair. He looks over his shoulder, lips parted and red.  
  


"You're ready but you need to ask him."  
  


Keith shudders and swallows hard.  
  


"Kosmo, I need you."  
  


Kosmo's ears perk at his name. He steps forward, mouth watering for another taste.   
  
  
Krolia puts her hand beneath his muzzle and pushes it away.  
  


"Be more direct, little one."  
  


Keith's breath hitches, "Pl-Please, Kosmo. Give me your cock. Fuck me. I-I need it. Need you-"  
  


"Good. That's good." Krolia tugs Kosmo closer, urges his forelegs over Keith's hips.   
  
  
Kosmo understands, then.  
  


He whines, panting as his cock slides from its sheath completely. His hips hunch instinctively as Krolia's arm bumps against his flank.  
  


A warm, wet hand wraps around his length and he fucks into it even as it leads him.  
  


The tip of Kosmo's cock kisses searing heat and slips in easily. Tight, soaked heat surrounds him.  
  


Keith cries out, ragged and ringing. His head tosses back and he pants to match Kosmo's canine breathing.  
  


"H-He's in me. Krolia. Mom. He- Kosmo's.....He's so deep. So big-"  
  


Kosmo gives into instinct. His hips buck wildly and without any real sense of pace or rhythm.  
  


"Lift up, little one. Onto your hands. Look down. See how perfectly he mates you."  
  


Keith shifts, shakes as his hair drifts through the sand. Strings of slick, drool, and precum swing from his cunt as Kosmo's hips rut against him. Fine dark fur is matted with the mess.  
  


He glimpses flushed pink and pale, luminescent blue as it works in and out of his cunt.   
  
  
Keith's mouth drops open and he's helpless against the noises that fall from him. He falls back onto his chest, sand clinging to his nipples and sternum. His fingers claw into the grains as he pushes back into every thrust.  
  


Krolia pets them both, claws dragging delicate lines of heat along their skin. She praises them both as they approach the precipice of no return.  
  


"Ask him to mate you, Keith. Make you his."  
  


Keith's sob turns into a whine as he feels the swell of Kosmo's knot start to grow.  
  


"Let him make you happy, little one. He'll give you the world. He'll make you a fine mate. All you have to do is ask it of him. He'll understand. He's yours. All you have to do is ask, little one."  
  


Keith twists, cranes his neck. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. The whites of his eyes gleam a soft yellow. The sharp, delicate curves of his teeth have sharpened into lethal little points. His nails, where the dig into the sand, are long and sharp.  
  


"K-Kosmo, knot me. Make me yours. Please. _Please, Kosmo._ Knot me. I want you to. Want your knot. Want your bite. Want your cum. Want you to fill me up and make me all yours.  _Please!_ "  
  


Kosmo whines loudly and lets himself settle firmly over Keith's back as his hips work. His knot swells, catches on every pull out and press in. Keith's cunt squeezes around him, tight and hot and hungry.  
  


Keith wails when it pushes in and locks, swelling further with every jerk of Kosmo's hips. He babbles, drool running down his chin and into the sand.  
  


Krolia murmurs soothingly when Kosmo leans down, panting over Keith's shoulder.  
  


Kosmo licks the salt of Keith's sweat from the juncture of his neck and back. His jaws part, teeth pressing against and into the skin.  
  


He feels Keith scream. Feels Keith ripple around him, milking his cock and knot desperately. Feels blood coat his tongue and drip between his fangs. Feels his cock spurt where it's buried deep. Feels the way he fills Keith so completely. Feels the way he soaks his mate and fills him with what he needs. Feels the way his cock soaks in a mix of their fluids as Keith writhes on his knot and comes again.  
  


Keith's legs tremble violently and Krolia quickly coaxes Kosmo into releasing his bite so she can position them both in a safer, more comfortable manner.  
  


Keith collapses into the sand, cunt clamping spasmodically around Kosmo's cock as the knot keeps him full and open.  
  


Kosmo drapes his paws over his mate's side as best he can. He laps and licks at the salt and blood on Keith's skin.  
  


Krolia wets a scrap of cloth she'd gotten from somewhere and strokes it over her son's trembling body. She praises them both, glowing with pride at the happiness and success of their mating.  
  


"Your heat will pass just fine, little one. You'll be just fine." She pets the hair from his face with a smile.  
  


"I love you." Keith murmurs, voice husky. "Both of you."


End file.
